


All That Matters 重要的是

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen), moshu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM暗示, M/M, Ren毫不在意, bottom!Hux, subpace, 微弱的双方自愿性行为, 星球大战VII：原力觉醒, 缺少事后护理, 详细的暴力描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu/pseuds/moshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：一切开始于一个简单的互惠协议，久而久之Hux开始渴望一些Ren从不给予的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters 重要的是

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：本文原作者为stormpoelet ，译者墨殊。

 

通常Kylo Ren会在结束后立马离开。Hux对此并无意见，那又不算什么。他不想，也根本不需要任何会超出他们短暂共处时生理发泄以外的事情。释放一下压力而已。Ren能带来些独一无二的东西，甚至包括某些Hux视而不见的心理影响。他只在乎感官刺激，毕竟那是唯一重要的事。

久在认识Kylo Ren之前，Hux有时会突然感到一股冲动，莫名地想去抵抗所有他曾恪守的秩序铁则和功利主义。而一旦那冲动袭来，他几乎是自毁般地工作，日夜不休，直到这感觉消失殆尽。今时今日，尽管他还是不明白那感觉背后的原因，Hux却能更好地理解它的本质，并发现了种有效的克服方法：性。

准确来说，是一场他处于被动，全然失控的性。能让他脱离当下，放下所有控制权与责任，让他感到自由。而Hux发现他可以并渴望从Ren身上获得这种感觉，也只有Ren能给他更多。这甚至都和主导与臣服没关系，是他能够抛下控制，在无论多短的时间内，任由他人引导。

Hux无法想象和任何其他人做现在他们在做的事，他甚至都不明白他们到底在干些什么，除了当初选择Ren的原因：他置身于第一秩序管理层外。这样Hux既没对下级暴露自己弱点，也没在上级前做出于自己不利的举动。Ren是特别的，即使Hux从未真正信任过他，也相信Ren明白一旦他越界，或给Hux造成任何永久性的伤害，会带来怎样的后果，Ren不会蠢到看不清Hux对第一秩序的价值与其地位，而他必须是完好无损的。

Kylo Ren倒是从没在意过他们为什么要做这个，理由对他不重要。他们做爱而那感觉很棒——那位西斯武士似乎只在意这个，同样也是Hux专注的事实。即使Ren还是位极不稳定的原力使用者让他心烦，不过Ren要是突然有了人格或态度上的大转变才更令人警惕，Hux一点也不想看到那个。他经常在内心强调，自己不想要有任何超出身体触碰之外的亲密，他甚至都不想要亲密感这种东西。他只希望Ren给他渴望并能够承受的一切，他们各取所需，直到Ren满足自身需求后离开，撇下Hux一个人。有那么几次Hux被扔在那，还硬着，不得不自己解决。Ren从不主动触碰他，而是用原力将他固定好，即使Hux自己摆好姿势不动，Ren也会选择使用原力。他支配，Hux服从，接受所有的指令，给他想要的一切。

无论Ren怎么看待他们之间关系，Hux都只能在心中猜测。这一切开始于一个口头争执，关于Ren在舰船上的破坏行为，直到争吵内容变得太过私人化，直到他们靠得过近，直到Ren突然将Hux扔向空无一人的会议室墙面，他们对彼此的指责戛然而止。Ren粗暴地撕掉Hux的衣服，侵犯了他。 _ 侵犯 _ ，Hux觉得这个词太夸张了。Ren具有温柔之外的任何特质，但这恰好是Hux渴望的一切。当Ren第一次用原力让他动惮不得，让Hux发现自己多么无助时，一种前所未有的释然涌上来。他忽然明白了曾经那股冲动是什么，此时此刻，放手去接受一切似乎是最理所当然的决定。Ren并没质疑，甚至都没嘲讽过Hux突然的放弃，并出于某种未知的原因——Hux归于是Ren能力的一种——他知道Hux此时最想要的是什么。

完事后他们在一阵古怪的沉默中各自穿好衣服，对之前的争执一字不提。Ren率先离去，标志着他们本次会面的结束，虽然那并非Hux计划中的会议效果。之后Hux终于回过神来，搞明白刚刚到底发生了什么时，Ren正站在定局者号的另一角，而Hux也懒得思考那么远在天边的事了。

***

以后的好几天里，对于这种交合的不适导致Hux很易怒，也很难掩饰自己的心情。一开始他对自己恼火，竟然任由那种事发生了。既然Ren对他态度毫无改变，而且他清楚Ren在过程中让自己感受到前所未有的自由，Hux就放弃对这事生闷气了。他试着忘掉之前的一切，并对自己保证这绝对没有第二次。

只不过那又发生了，在大约两周后，Hux发现Ren的存在太过令人分心，他的思维不受控制地飘向那个西斯武士，还有他身上蕴含的绝对力量。他忽然渴望再次被它控制，享受自己在另一个人完全掌控下的无力感。Hux沮丧地发现自己无法再关注其他事情，而考虑起该怎样得到他想要的：跟Ren来次对峙绝不是个合理选项，不仅因为做法太幼稚，Hux也不想让Ren把他们每一次争执都看作是个邀请。于是Hux走到Ren身前，保持着礼貌的距离，要求他晚上到自己房间去一趟。像往常一样，Ren只是朝Hux方向动了一下，仅仅表示听到了，沉默地转身离开。几个小时后Hux坐在几位高级官员中间指挥一次军事演习，满脑子却想着Ren到底会不会按他说的做，假设当时他真的听到了Hux说的话。Ren让人捉摸不定，Hux无法预测他接下来会做什么，他在内心强调就算对方真的不来也无所谓。

——这是个毫无意义的谎言，他当然在意Ren来不来。他让Hux得到了之前从未有过，却渴望已久的东西，整个宇宙中再也没有第二个人能给他这些了。

那天晚上Ren出现时，Hux如同往常冷漠地对他点头示意，他看不出有要改变自己态度的必要。

“我们可以换个地方私下谈谈，”Hux将文件放回桌面，站了起来。

“这里就够了。”Ren轻蔑地回应，声音因面罩而扭曲。他走向Hux，后者正准备回击，却忽然发现无法动弹。

惊讶之余，Hux试着挣开原力的桎梏，他太震惊了，他从未想要在自己房间内做什么，这是属于他的私人空间，但Ren看上去毫不在意，他甚至都没给Hux抗议的机会。

然而片刻的心理斗争之后，Hux妥协了。他只想停止发号施令，让别人来主导，而Ren正好地满足了这一点。他的反抗——虽然对Ren起不了任何作用——很快就失败了，在他交出自己的同时，之前曾有过的感觉渐渐涌上来：那种只有放弃所有，坦露自己才能换来的平静与释然。

他被粗暴地翻过身，制服还完好地穿在身上，只有裤子被扯下一半，Hux的心情几乎能用喜悦来形容。他的意识飘远，所有感知集中在身后男人的动作，皮质手套下每一次压迫性的触碰上。在他最终被贯穿时，之前对这必然将发生的期待不过让那解脱感来得更加强烈，Hux在猛烈的感官刺激下呜咽、悲惨地叫出声。在他为这短短几分钟的快乐放逐自我时，父亲的教诲忽然浮现上来，他的目光像是钉在自己身上，沉默地检视这一切。

但他不在乎。

***

Ren显然也不在乎。他们短暂共处时，他关心的一切不过是自己的感受。只要他喜欢，会同时用上原力与他自身的力量，用无论什么姿势或力度去干Hux。有那么一两次，Ren的鲁莽加上Hux的渴求给他们都带来了不负责任的风险。之后Hux就地点的问题找过Ren——会议室和训练舱太不明智——而Ren偶尔表露出的对他的需要让Hux内心深处某些东西拧成一团，有那么一刻，在Hux强迫自己忽视那所代表的涵义之前，他感到自己是被需要的。

Ren的下一步举动扑灭了这个想法。除去将他固定好姿势，或在进入前敷衍地用手指扩张两下，Ren仍然不触碰他。Hux知道这无所谓，Ren对他身体的看法与自己无关，他们只是利用彼此。Ren想上个人，这无疑满足他对力量的追求；Hux想丢下一切，找到他曾经从未得到过的满足感。他们彼此利用，图个方便而已。

这没什么。

有次完事后Hux就立刻被踢出了Ren的房间，他努力保持冷静，对自己再次强调那句话。他放任自己在踏入Ren私人房间的那一刻就被抵在门上，视线受阻，贴着冷冰冰的金属承受着身后猛烈的撞击。Ren只脱了一半，没戴头盔，呼吸蹭着Hux的皮肤，他粗糙地喘息着，凶狠地撞进这具臣服于他的身体。这将Hux卷入了种疯狂的境地，他们间的平衡像被推向了一个崭新且更强烈的临界点。Ren在高潮后退出去，丢下他。Hux还没解决，被催促着穿好衣服后就被踢出了房间，外面是空无一人的走廊，他忽然感到一阵寒冷。

第一次地，Hux感到了羞辱。走进Ren房间从一开始就是个错误，他决不可能再犯的错。他们几乎做遍了Hux房间的每一个角落，这不公平。Ren似乎越来越擅长这些，他强大纯粹，能以一种Hux渴求的方式夺去他的一切，同时又给他了独一无二的事物。但这不足以扯平一切。

Hux明白自己无法给Ren他想要的。

不过这不重要，他们间又没建立什么关系，只是个互利的共识。Hux无需关心Ren为什么愿意做这些，或他能从中得到什么。他只需着眼于自身利益，而他已经得到了——起码这是Hux不断对自己强调的。那天他在工作中分了心，Ren离开房间已经超过13个小时，他还没能从那种挫败感中走出来，有些事不对劲。那次和平时差不多，然而不知出于什么原因，在Ren把他丢出去后，Hux依然停在原地，目光像被卡在了Ren的门口，直到身上的疼痛变得难以忍受，他才爬起来，回到自己房间，机械地清洗后便一头倒在床上，Hux仍能感觉到缺失了什么，就像还坐在空旷的走廊上，谁知道呢，他又不可能真的出现。

在那天剩余的时间内，Hux慢慢收拾好自己。对他这样一位旧帝国的贵族来说，在绝对受控的状态下还能感到快乐本身就够堕落的了，但Hux清楚那不过是一个发泄的方式，他不会永远允许自己寻求这种方式。他为权利而生，并因此强大。

***

Hux想不明白哪里出了错，他甚至都不能思考，也无法再承受更多。当Ren退出去，稍稍整理就离开后，Hux仍处于混乱之中。他浑身颤抖，艰难地喘息着，脑袋里一片混乱，Ren原力的压迫似乎还停留在他脖子附近的皮肤上。他应该感到羞愧，不该在此刻允许软弱，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，还发出刺耳的哽咽声，但他似乎还未从刚刚的状态中挣脱出来，所有他能做的就只是被动地承受。Hux胸口忍不住发紧，带着种对触碰的渴望，但身边空无一人。只有他自己，孤独的，精疲力竭地，不再被需要。

_ 不被需要 _ 。光是这认知本身就令人痛苦，Ren对他毫不关心，他甚至都没把Hux放在眼里，一旦完成了自己的需要，就会立刻丢下对方。Hux一人留在原地，试着从之前的状态里挣脱出来，他曾渴求的感觉突然间压垮了他，他想逃出来却不知出口在哪。

对慰藉的渴求带来的是一种比可悲更可怕的感受。他躺在床上收紧拳头，扯过被子将自己裹好，却不可控制地哽咽得更厉害。他觉得自己被掏空了，以一种最糟糕的方式被撕碎，他希望自己能够结束这一切。很痛苦。但他甚至不知道从哪入手。他周围除了孤独与黑暗，什么都没有。

他在床上翻来覆去，Ren的精液顺着他大腿内侧流下来，相比厌恶，他更能感受到痛苦。如果Hux此刻足够理智，他一定会憎恨自己，竟然还期待有什么人能在他被撕碎后帮他拼凑回自己。在他所有以往与人打的交道中，没有哪一次不是交易，不是关于牺牲与回报，Hux作为一个个体，从未体验过被人需要、甚至是爱着的感觉。

很显然，现在也没有。


End file.
